1. Field
The embodiments discussed herein relate to a demodulating circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, data may be assigned to a plurality of carriers mutually orthogonal to each other in an orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) system for transmitting digital signals. This data may be modulated through inverse fast Fourier transform (IFFT) on a transmitter side. The data may then be demodulated through fast Fourier transform (FFT) on a receiver side. This type of OFDM system is adopted in Japanese Standards for digital terrestrial broadcasting, Integrated Services Broadcasting-Terrestrial (ISDB-T).
Related art is described in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-324905 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-42574.